birthday boys
by dragon8888
Summary: it wasd the day after the boys birthday and teddys got a gift 4 the


it was the day after pj birthday gabe was also celebrateing his cus he missed his due to the strom  
teddy"I was supposed to give you your birthday present last night, but you two passed out."

"Yeah yeah we know," gabe replied. "Nice robe."

"Thank you, but mum bought it for me. She's so generous."

"So what's this present you're supposed to give us?" pj asked.

"Me," teddy replied opening her robe to reveal her naked body. gabe and  
pjs mouth open wide again as they stared at teddy. teddy. "You two okay?"

"Um... Yeah," gabe barely got out.

"What do you mean you're our present?" pj asked.

"Let's go to your room and I'll show you."

"Okay."

Both sporting erections ps and gabe walked to their room followed by  
teddy.

"Why don't you two get these clothes off?" teddy asked dropping her robe to  
the ground as she kneeled down in front of pj and pulled down his pants  
and underwear. pj let out a moan as teddty suddenly wrapped her lips  
around his cock and began bobbing her head back and forth. They just  
stood there staring at her in amazement and shock. "Come on guys get  
undressed," teddy said temporarily taking her mouth off of pjs dick.

The boys broke out of their temporary trance and began undressing. teddy  
smiled as they did so and continued to slide her lips back and forth over  
pjs shaft. Then when gabe was finally nude teddy switched dicks and  
start to suck on his as she took hold of pj's shaft with her hand and  
slowly started to jerk him off. As teddy continued to bob her head back and  
forth running her lips and tongue along gabes's shaft and stroke pj's  
member the brothers looked at each other and couldn't help but smile.

"

"Dude this is awesome!" gabe said.

"It's going to get better," teddy smiled standing up and walking over to  
pjs bed. She then laid on her back and spread her legs. "Who want's a  
taste boys?"

pj and gabe raced over to the bed and pj got there first. "Hey no fair,"  
Cody complained. ""

"I'win," pj smugly said before  
diving between teddy's legs.

He spread teddy's pussy apart with his fingers and deeply inhaled her  
aroma. With sex taking complete control over his brain pj began running  
his tongue up and down her's slit. She let out several soft moans as pj  
began working his tongue in and out of her pussy licking up her wetness.  
teddy then turned her attention to gabe who had an agitated look on his  
face and his penis was starting to go flaccid.

"Oh come here gabe. I've got something special for you later," teddy  
grinned as she started rubbing her hand back and forth over his shaft.

"Oh really?" He replied starting to smile again. "What is it?"

"Come here." he leaned over and listened to what she had to say. "I'll let  
you fuck me in the ass," teddy whispered.

Just at the suggestion Cody came splattering small amounts of his cum onto  
teddy's hand. She licked her hand clean then smiled seeing him still hard  
as a rock.

pj continued licking teddy's cunt up and down eating her fluids as they  
oozed out, but she never seemed to run out. He then pulled his head up and  
slid two fingers inside teddy. She moaned as his fingers penetrated her,  
but managed to turn her attention back to gabe as pj began pushing his  
digits in and out. With one more nice hard jerk teddy made sure gabe was as  
hard as he could be. She then wrapped her lips around his shaft again and  
began bobbing her head back and forth.

After several minutes of fingering teddys pussy pj pulled his fingers  
out and sniffed them. He inhaled the sweet aroma of teddy on his fingers  
then stuck them in his mouth and sucked them clean. With a grin on his face  
pj lifted teddys legs into the air and moved his cock towards her  
opening. With his dick in hand pj pressed the tip of it against teddy's  
slit and moved it up and down. teddy moaned with gabe's shaft in her mouth  
and nearly choked on it when pj finally slipped himself inside her.

pj cock was already throbbing by the time he bottomed out in teddys the  
first time. Her pussy was warm and fit snugly around his shaft. teddy felt  
herself start to get excited as pj began thrusting himself in and out of  
her. Meanwhile she still had gabes's shaft in her mouth and he was starting  
to groan louder and more often as she continued sliding her lips along his  
shaft and wrap her tongue around it. She could tell he wasn't too far off  
from his second orgasm. Eager as pj was he was quickly slamming his dick  
hard into teddys's opening seemingly wanting to come as quickly as possible.  
teddy had to do something quickly or else she'd be the only one left  
without an orgasm.

"Hold on boys," teddy said getting up. "Let's do this right."

"How do you mean?" pj asked.

"First I want you to lay down on the bed." teddy waited until pj did so  
then climbed onto the bed and straddled his cock. "This feels great pj,"  
She grinned as she lowered herself down onto his member and leaned forward.  
"Now gabe, remember what I said earlier? Stick that cock of yours into my  
asshole ."

Not needing another word from teddy gaBe climbed onto the bed and got  
behind her. He took hold of his dick in one hand and inched it closer to  
teddy's back opening. She moaned and smiled as pj began his thrusting  
again and gabe pressed the tip of his cock into her anus.

"Oh... Yeah..." teddy moaned when gabe finally pushed inside her ass. "Come  
on guys, now really fuck me hard!"

pj began wildly thrusting his cock into teddy's pussy again as gabe had  
to go slower to get accommodated to her tight ass. As the brothers worked her  
body over teddy felt her body start to get excited again. Excited enough in  
fact to cause her to start to moisten. For not having reached orgasm yet  
teddy's pussy was drenching itself and pj's dick rather nicely. A loud  
slurping noise could be heard each time pj pulled out and pushed back in.

teddy's butt was as close to bliss as gabe could have gotten. Her asshole  
was tight on his cock and applied intense pleasure as he pushed in and out.  
As gabe continued impaling himself on teddy's backside the opening slowly  
got bigger and accommodated him better. teddy rarely did anal as she didn't  
like it but as it was there birthday she did it  
today and she was thankful for it. Her body was experiencing a feeling it  
hadn't felt in a long time and the thought of taking two guys at once for  
the first in a long time absolutely turned her on.

Then as teddy was readying herself for her upcoming orgasm pj came first.  
He grunted loudly as shot after shot of his semen squirted deep into her  
womb. teddy then lifted herself just enough so that pj could slid out  
from underneath her.

"Sorry I meant to pull out before I came," pj apologized standing up.

"Don't worry about it honey," teddy smiled at him. "Come here." She quickly  
took pj's deflating penis into her mouth and began sucking her cum and his  
from it and then swallowed. "How are you doing back there gabe?"

"You ass is so tight," He groaned.

"Just keep fucking it baby. I want your hot sticky cum in it."

With those dirty words of encouragement gabe seemed to get a boost. His grip  
on teddys's hips tightened. His thrusts into her asshole got harder and  
deeper. teddy was going to start finger her clit as the increased intensity  
from gabe was working wonders for her body. Each time his dick slammed hard  
into her ass she let out moans that became progressively louder.

Unbeknowst to either, gabe and teddy were both fast approaching orgasm.  
With one last hard thrust from gabe it became too much for teddy. She cried  
out as she began to come. Her entire body including her ass tightened up as  
she orgasmed. teddy's tightening asshole on his dick was the end for gabe.  
His cum started shooting deep into her bowels as her orgasm was coming to an  
end. When both bodies finally calmed down gabe pulled his limp penis from  
teddys's ass.

"How was it?" teddy asked with semen dripping from her ass as she stood up.

"That was awesome teddy," pj said with a smile.

"What about you gabe?" She asked wrapping her robe back around her.

"Best... birthday... ever..." gabe panted grinning widely.

"Well Happy belated birthday guys. I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. Can you  
do me a big favor though?"


End file.
